


Darkness Forth

by Scraleos



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scraleos/pseuds/Scraleos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new threat also proves to be a new friend, but helping her overcome her lust for power will be hard. As her Digimon is now lost, Davis and Veemon promise to get him back, and Ken tries to stop her from becoming what he used to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Forth

"Come on, Lopmon, we're nearly there."  
A girl. A digimon. An unbreakable bond.  
"Oh, come on; let me ride on your head!"  
Dark; to some people evil, others, simply a place stolen of its light.  
"Fine then, get on."

As the tall girl of fifteen years old, long navy blue hair, one eye purple, the other blue, walked through the digital world, with her partner, Lopmon, who wore a light purple collar. They encountered the usual; digimon attacking, trying to get rid of the new threat to the digital world; Dark. She was trying to gain control of the digital world, and so far successful. You would be fooled if you hadn't have seen her in action. Her sweet, kind, gentle nature was sometimes overtaken by her lust for power. Some digimon compared her with the Digimon Emperor, saying how much worse she was. The only difference between Dark and the Digimon Emperor was that she was a girl, and she loved her digimon.

-

"Hey, Davis!" TK shouted.  
"What's up guys?" He replied, as the rest of the gang followed.  
"There's someone in the digital world!"  
Davis seemed to be thinking.  
"But, everyone is here."  
"It's someone different this time." Patamon said.  
"Who?"  
"We don't know yet, but the digimon are in distress nether the less." Ken said.  
"Then let's go!" Iori said.  
The six held their digivices up to the computer, and were transported to the digital world. As they all shook themselves off, they saw someone, lying in the sand, with a small, rabbit like digimon next to her. Veemon noticed the two and walked over to them.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
The others followed Veemon.  
"I'm Lopmon; and this is my partner."  
Veemon smiled and ran up to Davis.  
"I think she's a Digidestined!"  
The group walked up to Dark and startled her.  
"Whoa! Who are you?"  
"Well, I'm Davis, and this is my partner, Veemon."  
"I'm Ken, and this is Wormmon."  
As everybody introduced themselves, Dark was confused.  
"Jeez, you're all so kind."  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Veemon asked.  
"Well, yeah, I guess. But still, all this, to a complete stranger? Still, it is better than someone out to get me."  
"What do you mean?" Ken asked.  
"Well, I'm gonna be the ruler of this world. People keep comparing me to this one guy though; the Digimon Emperor."  
Something had snapped; Ken suddenly took a swing at Dark, but she easily moved out of the way.  
"Anger will get you nowhere."  
The gang of Digidestined surrounded Dark, and she sighed.  
"Let me go now, and nobody will get hurt."  
"There are six people on to one, and six digimon onto one, how could we get hurt?" Kari said.  
Dark smiled.  
"Show them Lopmon!"  
Lopmon twirled around, performing a Lop Twister. Everybody was thrown onto the floor, but Veemon made a comeback; he jumped on top of Lopmon, so that he couldn't move, and Davis jumped on top of Dark.  
"That is one strong rookie digimon." Yolei said.  
"Ugh! Get off me!" Dark shouted in distress.  
Dark suddenly tensed up.  
"Lopmon, don't digivolve!" She suddenly shouted.  
Lopmon had an understanding look on his face.  
"Why, can't your digimon digivolve?" Iori asked.  
"Yes, but he goes out of control! Lopmon is strong enough as he is!"  
Lopmon growled at Veemon.  
"Let us go!" He shouted.  
"What are you gonna do to us anyway? Try to make us see the good side of life? I can't help the way that I am! My need for power takes me over!"  
Dark broke out of Davis's grasp, and Lopmon did the same.  
"Get them, Veemon!"  
Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon went to attack Lopmon, but Dark jumped in their way, earning several painful blows.  
"You've got some strong digimon there…"  
"Dark, what are you doing?" Lopmon shouted.  
"I needed to protect you…"  
"It's not that I don't appreciate it, but you're hurt!"  
Dark weakly got up, and started to walk away. Davis went to stop her, but Ken put a hand out on front of him.  
"She's not gonna last five seconds."  
Lopmon ran over to her as she collapsed. The rest followed.  
"Are you okay?" Kari asked.  
"Why would you care?"  
Dark got up herself, and tried to stand up straight.  
"What is it you actually do? What ever happened to that Digimon Emperor guy anyway? And I don't get why the digimon are comparing him, I would never hurt a digimon… Not unless they hurt me first."  
Ken seemed to shy away.  
"We make sure the digital world is safe, and you seem to be messing it up a bit." TK said.  
"Leave us alone." Dark said as she walked away.  
"Wait!" Davis shouted.  
Dark turned around.  
"Do you have a real home? A real family?"  
"This is my home. Lopmon is my family."  
"Have you ever been to the real world?"  
"Yes. When I was a child, and when I was transported to the digital world, I found Lopmon."  
Dark collapsed on the floor again.  
"I hate being so weak…"  
Ken picked Dark up.  
"Whoa there! What are you doing? Put me down!" She screamed in protest.  
"You're coming to the real world, whether you like it or not. You're injured, and you need time to heal."  
"I don't even know who you are!"  
"The Digimon Emperor. There, you know who I am."  
Dark looked surprised; the Digimon Emperor was holding her. Lopmon seemed to agree with Ken.  
"It's for your own good Dark; lets go with them, then we can come straight back." Lopmon said.  
"Fine then… Anyway, I'm feeling tired, lets go."  
"So casual for one in a strangers arms." Gatomon said.  
"It's how I am!"  
"She almost reminds me of Davis." Hawkmon said.

-

As they came through the portal, Dark was asleep in Ken's arms.  
"Oh, don't they look cute together…?" Davis whispered to DemiVeemon. Ken blushed.  
"I can hear you, you know!"  
Davis smiled.  
"Come on, my house is the closest, lets have a sleepover!"  
"Yeah! I'll get loads of snacks from my family's shop!" Yolei said.  
Lopmon hopped onto Dark's chest, and looked at Ken.  
"Hmm… You guys seem to be nice enough. I'll trust you, for now."  
As Ken came through the door to Davis's bedroom, everybody was there, and Dark was awake, eating like there was no tomorrow, DemiVeemon and Davis were next to her, and the three of them were arguing over the last chocolate bar.  
"Wow, you guys sure like to chow down." Upamon said.  
"You got that right!" She said, wiping her mouth of the chocolate she'd won. "You guys ain't so bad. Hard to believe we'll probably be enemies soon."  
"Well, you know, we don't have to be." Wormmon Said.  
"Huh?"  
"You could always stop trying to take over the digital world." Kari said.  
"I know, but I can't help it; I have a lust for darkness, right?"  
"Well, okay?"  
"Sometimes, when I get too, uhh, excited, it takes over me, and I don't know what I do until I wake up. All I know is, I need power."  
"Uhh, Dark… I kinda think I'd better tell you…" Lopmon almost whispered.  
"What is it?"  
"When you go into that state… I don't know how to tell you... But... You kill any digimon that stands in your way…"  
Dark fell backwards.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick…"  
"Oh. Come on, it's not your fault! Kinda…" Davis said.  
"I don't even know how I became like this… But the strange thing is, I enjoy it...!"  
A sudden wave of darkness surrounded her. Dark ran toward the laptop, Lopmon hopped on her shoulder, she held up her D-3 and transported to the digital world.  
"That's bad then." Poromon muttered.  
"Come on, let's go and get her, I don't think she's as evil as they make her out to be. She seemed to be pretty devastated when she heard she had hurt the digimon." Ken said.  
"Yeah, I guess she's one of us, so we better go and get her." TK said.

-

"Where is she…?" Davis asked, seemingly to himself.  
"Dark can't be that hard to find…" Hawkmon mumbled.  
"Over there!" Veemon shouted, pointing. "Is that her and Lopmon?"  
The gang ran over to the shadowy figure, and she revealed herself.  
"Ah! You all get to see the real me!"  
The whole gang gasped. Dark had changed in appearance dramatically. Her hair was darker and more feral, her clothes had changed into a dark purple shirt and trousers, and a black cape blew in the wind. Ken suddenly jumped onto Dark.  
"Snap out of it! Don't you see what you're doing?" He desperately asked.  
Dark easily threw him off her.  
"Such power…" He muttered, as Davis helped him up.  
As an Airdramon came up to attack her, Lopmon easily destroyed it, leaving it to nothing but data.  
"You… You just killed that digimon…!" Iori stuttered.  
"It was about to attack me, what other choice did I have?"  
"Maybe if you weren't like this they wouldn't attack you!" Ken shouted.  
"Ken, calm down, we need to keep cool on this." Davis whispered to him.  
"But I want to prevent it from happening again! I don't want her to end up like I did!"  
Ken ran over to Dark again.  
"Don't you remember? You were crushed when you heard that you killed digimon! Look what you're doing now!"  
"Meaningless data."  
"No! Real beings!"  
"Lopmon, take care of him!"  
Davis shoved Ken aside, only just escaping from Lopmon's powerful attack.  
"Veemon, go!"  
"You too Wormmon!"  
They both came at Lopmon, but he easily brushed them aside.  
"Lopmon, what are you doing? You surely want this for Dark?" Kari shouted.  
"No, I don't, but she's my tamer, and she does everything for me, the least I can do is listen to her!"  
"We can't defeat him the way we are now; he just killed Airdramon like an Ultimate!" Armadillomon said.  
"But he's just a rookie!" Patamon said.  
"Obviously, he's a different rookie!"  
Veemon and Wormmon went to attack again, but were once again thrown out of the way.  
"I think we'd better digivolve!" Veemon suggested.  
"Great idea!" Davis shouted.  
As Veemon digivolved into Ex-Veemon, and Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon, Lopmon was a step ahead; he twisted around, and spun like a tornado, knocking both of them flying.  
"He's to strong!" Davis shouted.  
"Then lets DNA digivolve!" Ex-Veemon shouted.  
Stingmon and Ex-Veemon fused together, to make Paildramon. Lopmon backed down slightly, and so did Dark.  
"Lopmon, be careful… He's stronger than a normal ultimate…"  
"You got that right! Paildramon can defeat anyone!" Yolei shouted.  
Paildramon shot Lopmon with his Desperado Blaster, causing Lopmon to fly back, struggling to get up.  
"Lopmon!"  
Dark ran over to him, picking him up.  
"I'm sorry, Dark… I may be as strong as an Ultimate, but I take attacks like a rookie…"  
"No! Otherwise that would mean…!"  
"I'm sorry Dark…"  
Dark held Lopmon in her arms, not wanting to leave him.  
"I'll never be gone forever, remember that… When you come to your senses, look for me…"  
"Lopmon…! No!"  
The small digimon burst into pieces of data, rising up into the sky. All that was left was his collar. Dark fell to her knees, crying. Veemon came up to her.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to kill him…"  
"Veemon…"  
She picked up Veemon and held him close.  
"It's not your fault…"  
Veemon smiled. Dark faltered over to the rest, Veemon still in her arms.  
"You guys… You've gotta help me! I need to Lopmon back, and I know you can help me, so please!"  
"Of course we'll help you! It's what we do! Even if you had a life of darkness before, you're welcome to our team!" Davis said happily.  
"Yeah, just look at me! I tried to destroy these guys before they saved me, and now look at me, I have so many friends!" Ken said, hugging Wormmon.  
"You guys promise I'll get Lopmon back?"  
"When you've been with us, you'll be good in no time!" Veemon said, leaning his head back. "We'll get Lopmon back, no problem!"  
Dark smiled, and the gang went back to the real world.  
"Do you have anywhere to go?" Davis asked.  
"No…" She sniffed.  
"Still upset? There's no need to worry!" DemiVeemon said, Dark still holding onto him.  
Everybody suddenly had one of those awkward looking faces on, except Ken.  
"You can't come down my house; my family is having visitors…" Yolei muttered.  
"Me too, I've got some relatives coming over for the night." Kari said.  
"My mom doesn't allow girls to sleep over…" Iori muttered, embarrassed.  
"I've got something on tonight…" Davis said.  
"Me too…" TK soon responded.  
"Oh Veemon!" Dark cried, squeezing him.  
"DemiVeemon." He corrected.  
Dark sniffed and looked at Ken.  
"I guess you'll have to stay with me then."  
"Thank you…"  
"Come on, DemiVeemon, let's go." Davis mumbled.  
"Uh, I think I'll stay with Dark tonight, if that's okay…"  
"Why buddy?" He asked, coming face to face with DemiVeemon.  
"Because I think I'm comforting her. She needs some one to cuddle up to at night, and I think Lopmon did just that."  
"Okay then, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
Everybody walked out, and Dark followed Ken with DemiVeemon balanced on her head, and Minomon in his arms.  
"So… Uh, thanks for letting me stay…" She faltered, tears still forcing their way through.  
"It was good of DemiVeemon to stay with you."  
"I think I should really thank Davis tomorrow for letting him come with us. I can't do anything by myself… And Lopmon was always there to give me that boost I needed."  
"Sounds like a great digimon."  
"He was." Dark held up Lopmon's collar. "We both love the colour purple, and I bought this for him."  
"That's so sweet… Well, here we are."  
Dark followed Ken up the stairs, and into his apartment.  
"Mom! Is it okay if a friend stays over?"  
"Sure, which one of you little friends is it?" She said while walking in. "Oh, I've never seen you before."  
"I'm Dark."  
"That's a peculiar name…"  
"Uh, it's her nickname!" Ken blurted out.  
"Really? How did you get it?"  
"It's a long story! We'll just be going to my bedroom now!"  
Ken grabbed Dark and dragged her to his room.  
"What's wrong with my name?"  
"Nothing, it's just not a normal name around here."  
"I'll see you in the morning…" She muttered.  
"Don't you want some sheets or something?"  
Too late. She and DemiVeemon were already asleep.  
"Goodnight…" He whispered.  
He climbed up to his bed, and Minomon came next to him.  
"You seem to be in a strange mood."  
"What do you mean, Minomon?"  
"I mean that girl. You like her, don't you?"  
"What?" Ken faltered, blushing.  
"You can tell me, I'm your partner!"  
"Maybe a little."  
"I'm glad you're acting like a normal kid, Ken."  
"What's normal about a kid that's a Digidestined?"  
"That's the one not normal part I love about you!"  
"Goodnight, Minomon…"


End file.
